Target practice
by Random Rambles98462
Summary: <html><head></head>On a cold winters day just before the S-Class exam, Natsu decides to spend some time training with Bisca out of boredom. What happens next will change both of their lives forever. NatsuXBisca! Rated M for lemons!</html>


_Hey guys its Rambles here bringing you a new one shot, Target Practice! It took me a while to write this one and holy feck is it long! 13 pages! This has got to be the longest piece of writing I have written so far. And I am proud of it. And this is a Natsu X Bisca one shot. I had the idea a while back and ever since I wanted to write it. But I never thought it would be this long! I think more people should support this pairing. It is one that you wouldn't really think of. And I've only found maybe, 2? other fics with this pairing. Obviously its up to you guys what you think. But thanks for reading and leave a review of what you thought!_

_Well lets get on with this one shot then!_

**Target Practice**

(X784)

It was a calm day in Magnolia. The winter had set it in and snow covered most of the buildings and pathways. It was the day before the candidates for Fairy Tail's S-class promotion exam where due to leave to Fairy Tail's sacred island. Most of the candidates were training till they dropped or in the case of a busty brunette, being whiny little bitches because they didn't have the guts to tell someone they were related simply because they failed the exam a couple of times. But what was most surprising was the fact that Natsu Dragneel, Fairy Tail's resident fire dragon slayer and your typical anime protagonist, slightly stupid, battle obsessed, all about the power of nakama and all that, was asleep in the guild hall.

A young woman walked over to the sleeping dragon slayer, she had long green hair that she kept straightened, a white cowgirl-style hat on top of her head and she wore a black strapless dress with white trims along with brown cowgirl boots. Her name was Bisca Mulan and she was one of Fairy Tail's two gun mages. On that day her partner Alzack was away training so that he could get ready for next year's S-class exam so that he could be picked as a candidate. Bisca gently nudged the dragon slayer as she looked at him. "Huh?" Natsu asked as he woke up "How come your asleep?" Bisca asked, she seemed rather curious as to why the fire eater was fast asleep when most of the other candidates were out getting as much training as possible. "I've trained all week and I'm ready to become S-class!" Natsu said "So I don't need to train" He added as he yawned "But man I am bored!" He said before looking at Bisca. "Well how about you come train with me?" Bisca asked "What?" Natsu said "You said you haven't got something to do, and I was just on my way to go do some target practice, so do you want to join me?" Bisca asked.

Natsu thought about it for a moment before flashing his signature grin at Bisca "Sure, I'll come train with ya, maybe I can even learn another awesome magic!" He exclaimed as Bisca smiled at him "Well come on then" she said before walking out of the guild.

The two walked for a while with Natsu claiming he was 'all fired up!' and Bisca simply rolling her eyes at the dragon slayer's antics. Soon enough they reached a small building in a clearing that overlooked Magnolia. "Here we are" Bisca said as she unlocked the door "My private firing range, it's a nice place, not big enough to live in but I'm trying to save enough money to move out here, its close enough that I can still take jobs at Fairy Tail but its far enough that no one will disturb me" Bisca explained as she and Natsu walked into the basement, which was the biggest room in the small cabin.

The firing range was quite impressive to Natsu, it had several long aisles with the targets each set at different distances, from just outside of punching distance to barely visible with a scope. "The lanes are adjustable" Bisca said as she walked towards a large locker at the side of the room "I just chose to keep them set up like that." She stood in front of the locker and inputted a 4-digit code into a small keypad on the lock. A small beep was heard as the locker opened and Natsu marveled at all the guns. There was everything, ranging from small handguns to sniper rifles including several sets of goggles and earmuffs. "This place used to be quite busy, but it went out of business a few years back" Bisca said as she pulled out two guns, a handgun and a medium sized rifle along with ammunition and a set of goggles and earmuffs for herself and Natsu "So I bought it myself to keep as a private firing range. It's nice to come here and be able to shoot for as long as I like without worrying about anyone else" Bisca finished as she set the equipment down on a bench before checking that the guns were unloaded. "How are you supposed to shoot if the guns empty?" Natsu asked "Well your not going to be shooting till I'm sure your not going to blow my brains out" Bisca chuckled as she handed the handgun to Natsu, who was surprised at how heavy the relatively small gun felt in his hand.

"Right, first up we'll start with your stance" Bisca said as she requipped a handgun very similar to Natsu's. "When in the field you don't always have time to assume the correct stance but for now before you even think about shooting you have to be positioned right" Bisca explained "What does that mean?" Natsu asked "Let me show you" Bisca said as she turned her body side on, her left foot forward and her legs roughly shoulder width apart. She then raised the gun, holding it with her right hand around the grip and her left hand underneath to support its weight. Bisca then aimed down the sights and fired, her bullet hit the target dead in the centre as Natsu stood in amazement. "Now you try" Bisca said as she looked towards Natsu.

Bisca laughed as she watched Natsu attempt to mirror the stance she had showed him. Before walking over to him, placing her hands on his sides "Turn your body so that your left side is towards the target" She guided him as she gave him instructions "Keep your right hand on the grip, place your left hand underneath for support, keep your arms up like that" she walked around Natsu, checking that each part of his stance was write, correcting him if she found anything that was wrong. "Good" she said "You've got the stance right, now get out of the stance and try again, without me helping you" Bisca said. This time Natsu managed to get most of the stance right, aside from a few little things. But after Bisca pointing out these things and making Natsu repeat the same process again and again until he got the stance perfectly. Bisca smiled as she saw how impatient Natsu had been getting with just learning how to stand correctly. After Natsu had got the stance perfected Bisca taught him how to load and prepare a gun. This again took Natsu several tries but he picked it up pretty quickly.

Once he had learned how to stand correctly and how to load a gun it was time to teach Natsu how to shoot a gun. Bisca stood close to Natsu as she showed him the sight atop the pistol. "The sight is how you aim" Bisca explained "When pointing the gun at what you want to shoot you need to line up these two lines with this single line here you see?" Bisca said as she pointed to the pieces of the sight "Aim the gun down the range, try to line up the front part between the back part and once you have that, the bullet will fly towards what you want it to" Natsu tried to do as Bisca instructed, but he got confused and when he fired the bullet went quite a way of target "Never mind, just look down the barrel, see the two lines at the back and the line at the front?" Natsu looked down the gun and sure enough he could see the two sets of lines. "The two lines at the back is the backsight" Bisca said and pointed at the two lines. "The single line at the front is frontsight" again she pointed. "You line the back lines up so that the front line is between them, once you've got that, you line up the front sight with where you want to shoot on the target" she finished explaining.

Natsu took the stance again, lined up the lines and then adjusted the gun till the front sight was lined up on the center of the target, he then squeezed the trigger and the bullet hit the target. Unfortunately it went off center. "Dammit" Natsu said. Bisca placed her hand on Natsu's shoulder, smiling at the dragon slayer. "Don't worry, its not bad considering you haven't fired a gun before, you just need to adjust your aim a little" Bisca said

Natsu adjusted his aim and fired again, and following tips from Bisca, Natsu's bullets got closer and closer to the bullseye until:

"You did it!" Bisca cheered as the last bullet in the clip impacted the target dead center. It was then in that very moment that Bisca did something that would change their lives forever, it was a simple act, something done in the heat of the moment that would lead to much more in the future:

She kissed him.

It was a quick kiss, but both Natsu and Bisca went extremely red in the face as they pulled back "Oh god I'm so sorry Natsu, I didn't think what I was doing and it just happened and I-" She was cut off as Natsu reconnected their lips in a much more heated kiss, Bisca said nothing, they both just went with it.

The two came apart for air after a few minutes. And in that moment Bisca saw Natsu in a different light, she saw him as the handsome man he was, a man who went for what he wanted without a thought of the consequences. And in that moment, he wanted her.

Bisca led the two of them upstairs back into the cabin, stopping every few paces to kiss again, their tongues danced with each other, until they reached a room with a small bed in it. Laying Bisca down on the bed they reconnected once more, this time their tongues fought for dominance, neither one wanted to give in, that was until Natsu cupped Bisca's soft but. The gun mage moaned and in that moment Natsu won the battle.

The two broke apart, breathing heavily, before Natsu's hands travelled up to her breasts. "There not as large as Lucy's" Bisca said quietly, showing a rare moment of insecurity. "Who cares, your here, she's not" Natsu said and he then began to feel her breasts through her dress, before he pulled it down, exposing her breasts, her nipples stood hard and ready for him.

Bisca gasped when she felt Natsu's warm hands play with her breasts and nipples, twisting and squeezing the hardened nubs. She gave a high pitched moan when Natsu took one of her nipples in his mouth, flicking the nub with his tongue before biting it lightly, Bisca responded very vocally to Natsu's actions, and it wasn't long before the green haired gun mage was putty in the dragonslayers hands.

Soon one of Natsu's hands began to travel south, towards Bisca's core, as soon as his hand brushed against her nub, Bisca stiffened as a powerful orgasm struck her like lightning, her eyes rolled back into her head and her mouth dropped open slightly as if letting out a silent scream.

She stared at Natsu once her orgasm subsided, her eyes clouded with lust before Natsu then lowered her panties and inserted one finger into her tight snatch. Bisca gasped as she felt Natsu slowly pump his finger in and out before adding a second finger. Natsu was running on instinct but it was making Bisca feel like she was in heaven. Natsu then withdrew his fingers and maneuvered himself so that he was face first with her core, now exposed with her dress having been pushed up to her waist and her panties taken off her long slender legs. Natsu gave her entrance a tentative lick, tasting her juices on his tongue, Natsu decided in that moment that he liked how she tasted and he began to lick her more.

Bisca moaned again as Natsu began to lick at her, her moans became louder and louder until she screamed as her second orgasm hit her. Natsu pulled back from her core as her juices spilled out.

Natsu stood up, feeling his erection straining against his shorts, pulling them down he removed his vest as well, letting his large erection spring free. Bisca gasped when she saw it, she'd never seen an erection that large, or any at all before. _Will it even fit in… me?_ Bisca thought, suddenly very nervous. Bisca was unsure of her feelings for Alzack, she thought that she liked him, and hoped that he'd like her back, but here in this moment, she felt like she was falling for the dragonslayer and not for the raven haired gun mage. She was scared of what would happen.

"Natsu" She said, her voice sounding low and husky yet some fear crept through "Please, be gentle its my first time" she continued. Natsu gave her a passionate kiss and a smile before he lined his member up with her entrance, giving her a lasting kiss he slowly pushed inside her, Natsu groaned as he entered her tight, velvety walls. They were squeezing and massaging his member like a silky vice. He then felt his head push against her barrier, he looked at Bisca as he gave an apologetic look, he then gave a sharp thrust and he broke her barrier.

Bisca cried as the sharp pain hit her, it was one of the worst things she'd experienced. But she bore with it as Natsu continued to push into her, he stopped when he was all the way in but to Bisca's amazement his member reached all the way inside her, right up to her womb. Bisca initially felt discomfort at her lily having expanded to the maximum to fit Natsu inside her. But after a minute or so the discomfort and pain turned into pleasure.

Soon Natsu began to slowly pull out of Bisca, till just his tip was still inside her, then he rapidly buried himself to the hilt, Bisca screamed as the pleasure tore through her. Natsu began to do the same, his thrusts getting faster each time as they both moaned from the intense pleasure, it wasn't long before they could both feel their orgasms approaching. "Natsu" she moaned "Bisca" Natsu groaned as he felt his limit approaching "I'M CUMMING!" they both shouted together as they climaxed, Natsu's seed flooded her insides as her walls clamped down on his member, as if milking him of every last drop of his seed.

Natsu pulled out of Bisca, his seed slowly leaking out of her snatch as they lay together on the bed "What does this mean for us?" Natsu asked as Bisca lay on his chest, both of them still naked "What do you mean?" Bisca asked "Where do we go from here, because I'm leaving for the exam tomorrow and I don't know anything about you, yet we just" he trailed off. "I'm not asking to be your partner Natsu" Bisca said "To be honest I need time to figure this out myself, but for now, lets just enjoy a nice calm moment" She said. Natsu nodded and the two drifted off to sleep.

The next morning the two awoke and went down to the port of Hargeon, Bisca watched as the boat containing Natsu sailed away. _I just need time to figure this out, Natsu and I will talk about this once he gets back_ She thought as the ship disappeared out of view.

That was seven years ago as Bisca stood watching the ocean, she'd found it hard to believe when Lahar and Doranbolt had walked into the old guildhall to tell them that Tenrou Island had been destroyed and everyone on it; gone.

Everyone.

Including Natsu.

Bisca gave a sigh and walked back towards Magnolia, she'd realised after they'd been told the bad news that she loved Natsu, but with a large majority of Fairy Tail missing, there was no way she'd ever be able to tell him that. She sat down at one of the creaking tables and looked around, there was only a handful of members left in Fairy Tail. It had been a hard time. Upon finding out that Natsu and the others were missing Bisca had gotten extremely depressed, at one point she considered ending her own life. But she'd pulled through with the help of her friends and finding out something that had gave her reason to keep on going.

Bisca was pulled from her thoughts as she heard something outside "MENNNNN!" the voice said "What the hell?" Bisca said as she and the others walked outside, only to see Ichiya stuck in the ground. When the trimens had followed and informed the guild that There was a chance that those who had gone to Tenrou island might still be alive, Bisca was filled with joy, she might finally get to be with Natsu.

Bisca wasted no time in volunteering to go with the search party, which didn't go unnoticed by the others. Soon enough they were sailing towards Tenrou, as they watched Bisca saw what looked like a blonde girl standing on the water. She blinked and rubbed her eyes, but the girl was still there, She asked Max, Warren and even Alzack, and they all saw the same thing.

Then it happened.

The island appeared from beneath the water, covered in a golden dome with the Fairy Tail symbol on top of it. Bisca and the others could barely believe it, Bisca especially. They soon docked the ship and they spread out to try and find where everyone was.

Bisca could feel her heart beating in her chest as she searched around the island, she found Lucy, Gray, Erza, Mirajane, Lisanna, Gildarts, Cana. But she couldn't find Natsu. She was losing hope when she heard "We've found Natsu!" Bisca raced over, barging people out of the way until she saw those familiar pink locks of hair, she rushed to his side and sat by him, holding the man she loved close, not letting him get out of her sight.

"Uh… Bisca" A voice groaned. Bisca looked down to see Natsu's eyes flutter open as he looked up at her. "Natsu!" Bisca cheered as she hugged the dragon slayer. "What, Bisca I was only gone a couple of days" Natsu said, he was confused, it had only been a couple of days, so why did Bisca look so different, her green hair was longer, with the bottom of it tied in a braid, gone was her dress and white cowgirl hat, replaced with a red leather hat plus a black bikini top and brown skirt plus maroon and yellow arm bands.

"You idiot, it's been 7 years" Bisca sobbed as she held Natsu, "7 years waiting to tell you how I felt. I never thought I'd see you again" Bisca said as Natsu gripped her "It's okay. I'm here now" he said

Soon enough the missing members were all located and woken up, and then they all got on the boat and sailed back towards Hargeon. Bisca refused to leave Natsu's side, afraid that she'd lose him again. if she let him out of her sight. Once they got back to Fairy Tail they arrived just in time to save Romeo who was standing up to the mages from twilight ogre. Natsu jumped in as he always did and defeated the enemy mages very quickly.

As the Tenrou group all took in their surroundings seeing the shocked faces of those who hadn't gone to retrieve them and seeing how each of them had changed over the apparent 7 years they'd been gone.

Natsu and Bisca refused to leave each others side. Until Bisca heard a voice call "Mommy!" And a little girl ran over to Bisca. She had big onyx black eyes and wore a cowgirl hat Bisca's old one, but people saw that stood out the most about her was her hair, it was tied up in a braid but its colour was a salmon pink. Almost like Natsu's."Bisca" Natsu said as he looked at the little girl now sat in her lap. "Who's that and why does she look like me?" Bisca smiled. "Well Natsu I'd like you to say hello to Naska, your daughter" Bisca said as both father and daughter studied each other.

"SHES HIS WHAT!" Most of the people who'd gone to Tenrou island shouted. This was very shocking "When the hell did you and Bisca get together flame brain?" Gray asked as he and Natsu butted heads "Wouldn't you like to know ice princess!" Natsu retorted as Mother and daughter watched the exchange of insults between the two rivals. This carried on for a few minutes before Naska jumped from her mothers arms and ran over to Natsu "DADDY!" She shouted as she grabbed hold of Natsu's leg.

Almost instantaneously Natsu and Gray calmed down as Natsu picked up his daughter. "Hey there Naska" Natsu said as he looked at the young girl held in his arms. "Well Naska, who do you think is better, Daddy or the ice princess?" Natsu asked as Bisca sweatdropped. Naska assumed a look on her face that said the 6 year old girl was thinking. "Daddy!" She said after a few minutes. Everyone laughed as Gray grunted before smiling. "She's a good kid, clearly she gets that from Bisca" Gray added.

While everyone expected Natsu to just sock Gray in the jaw no one expected Naska to leap from her fathers arms and start pulling on Gray's hair "No one insults my Daddy!" The child exclaimed as Natsu Erza and Bisca all rushed over, before finally managing to pull the young girl off of Gray's head. "Woah" Natsu said as he held his daughter close to him "You've got quite a grip. But as funny it was seeing Gray get beat up by a little girl, thats not a very nice thing to do people okay?" Natsu asked as Naska nodded "So don't do it to anyone, unless Daddy tells ya to" Natsu said as he whispered the last part to her. Naska grinned as she hugged her father. "Hai!" She exclaimed.

And so everyone partied, they partied well into the night. Naska spent most of the time playing games with her father, everyone could immediately see that she got her personality from her father. Once the party died down Bisca walked over to Natsu, who was asleep while holding a sleeping Naska on his lap. Bisca smiled as she watched the two of them. Raising Naska on her own hadn't been easy, especially when she'd asked about her father. But with Natsu back hopefully they could be a proper family. Standing over Natsu she nudged him on the shoulder "Natsu, wake up it's time to go home" She said as Natsu stirred, trying not wake Naska. Once he was awake the three of them set out for home, Natsu carrying Naska all the way. As they walked Natsu recognized where they were going he smiled. He walked up the hill into the clearing, recognizing the old shack that was Bisca's private firing range, the place where they had 'connected' all those years ago.

"So I see you got this place fitted out then" Natsu said to Bisca as she opened the door and lead Natsu up to Naska's bedroom, it was small. But it seemed right for Naska, Natsu noticed that her bedsheets had the Fairy Tail insignia on them. He chuckled as he lay his daughter down and tucked her in. He kissed her on the forehead before turning "Goodnight Naska" He said as he walked out to where Bisca was watching. Bisca swore that she fell even more in love with Natsu seeing how he and their daughter had bonded. He'd only met her that day and yet Natsu and Naska got on like he'd been there from the start.

As Bisca watched Natsu she could feel a familiar heat coming from a part of her body that hadn't received attention in a very long time. Turning her gaze to Natsu's piercing black eyes she beckoned him to follow her. Natsu did so, wondering what she was thinking.

Bisca lead Natsu into the small bedroom as she pushed the fire dragon slayer down onto the bed. "It has been a long time Natsu, I hope you don't mind if we… you know" Bisca said as she straddled the dragon slayer. Natsu just smiled at her "Sure, it seems I've got a lot of catching up to do" He said, a mischievous glint in his eyes. Grabbing Bisca's waist Natsu flipped them over, before connecting his lips to hers. Bisca moaned as she kissed Natsu for the first time in 7 years. As they made out one of Natsu's hand traveled to her breasts, squeezing the soft flesh earned him even more moans from the green haired gun mage. Natsu smirked into the kiss, loving how Bisca's breasts had gotten bigger during their time apart. Natsu broke away from the kiss as Bisca panted, before gasping as she felt Natsu rip her top of, leaving her breasts exposed. Natsu didn't even hesitate, taking one of her nipples into his mouth, biting and sucking on it. He was surprised when something warm came out of her breast. He looked up at Bisca in confusion. "It's milk Natsu" Bisca said, trying not to show how much she had enjoyed the feeling of Natsu drinking her milk "It's something that happens during pregnancy, its so that I could have fed Naska when she was a baby" Bisca explained. Before she could say anything else Natsu latched back onto her breast, drinking more of her milk. Bisca found herself getting wetter and wetter as Natsu continued to lavish her breasts with attention. As Natsu drank one hand worked way downwards, reaching into her skirt Natsu pressed one of his fingers against her fold, before feeling Bisca stiffen as the biggest orgasm she'd experienced in the last 7 years hit her. She had to bite her lip to stop from screaming in pleasure, she didn't want Naska seeing this.

After she came down from her prgasm Bisca noticed that Natsu had moved, and before she could comprehend what was going on, she could feel Natsu ripping off her skirt and panties in almost one move. She gasped, feeling the cold air against her warm sex. Bisca could only moan as Two of Natsu's fingers slid inside her folds. It had been a long time since Bisca had pleased herself and she felt like she was about to cum again. Bisca began to moan as Natsu drove her right to the edge, before suddenly pulling his fingers out, seeing Bisca squirm as she tried to rub her legs together, having noticed that somewhere in Natsu pleasuring her, he'd pinned her arms up above her head.

Natsu brought his fingers up to his mouth, tasting Bisca's juices. He remembered how good they tasted and he lowered himself down to her slit, running his tongue along it tasting more of her sweet juices. Natsu continued to lick Bisca's pussy, bringing the gun mage back towards the brink of orgasm. And once again he pulled back.

This time though Bisca had had enough of Natsu's teasing, so she managed to wriggle free of Natsu's grip before flipping them both over again. Her hands pushed his vest off his body, feeling left out that she was only one naked. After she had taken off his vest she ran her hand along his hard abs. It had been 7 years since she'd seen Natsu and she was taking in everything again, as if she was seeing it for the first time.

Bisca gripped the waistband of her Natsu's trousers and pulled them down his legs, bringing his boxers down with them and letting his large erection spring free. Bisca gulped as she saw it again. It had been a while since she'd seen that part of a man up close. Running her hand along its length she felt Natsu squirm underneath her. Gathering her courage Bisca licked the tip of his member before taking as much of it as she could in her mouth, lathering it up with saliva as she bobbed her head up and down, running her tongue along the underside of his shaft, the hand that wasn't stroking Natsu's penis was fondling his balls, increasing the pleasure Natsu was receiving. It was only a few minutes till Natsu could feel his release approaching. "Oh shit. Bisca!" Natsu grunted as Bisca engulfed his member with her mouth as his seed spilled down her throat, some of it spilled out of her mouth as she struggled to cope with how much Natsu had released.

After swallowing his cum and cleaning herself of what was left, she smiled at Natsu "Hope your still up for more Natsu" Bisca said as she noticed Natsu's member getting painfully erect again. Natsu answered Bisca with a kiss as the two fought for dominance. After Natsu got the upper hand by squeezing Bisca's but the two broke apart before Bisca lined Natsu's member up with her slit, before slowly lowering herself down onto Natsu's member, feeling expand to such limits it felt like she was giving birth again, only this time much less painful. It took Bisca a moment to get used to Natsu's impressive size after having spent several years without sex. But soon she felt Natsu bottom out inside her as his member kissed the entrance to her womb. Bisca moaned, it felt good to be this full again.

Bisca slowly began to ride Natsu, establishing a slow and gentle rhythm, but soon both of them began to demand more, their pace began to increase as Natsu began to thrust upwards, matching Bisca's downward thrusts. Each thrust would spread Bisca to her limits as she continued to ride him. She could feel her third orgasm approaching as her pace began to get frantic before she stiffened, her back bending like a bow as she came, biting Natsu's shoulder to silence her moans of passion.

But Natsu didn't stop, he picked Bisca up and lay her down on the bed, her stomach pressed into the mattress as he entered Bisca again, this time from behind. Bisca gasped as felt Natsu pound into her much rougher this time, her still sensitive pussy wasn't used to getting this much stimulation as she could feel another rapid orgasm approaching. "How. Close. Are. You. Natsu?" Bisca asked between each of Natsu's thrusts, each one felt like it knocked the wind out of her. "Not much further Bica" Natsu said as he began to thrust faster, making Bisca moan and gasp at the same time. Soon Natsu could feel Bisca's walls clamp down around his member as he continued to pound into her, his thrusts became fast and erratic, signifying his release was near. "Bisca!" Natsu groaned as he gave one final thrusts and he climaxed, his seeds filling Bisca to the brim, some of it flowed out of where they were joined as the two wizards paused for a moment to catch their breath.

"I love you Natsu" Bisca said as she collapsed from the pleasure, feeling Natsu's hot seed still inside her. Bisca never knew if Natsu answered her or not, as she passed out moments later, her body just stopping from the rapid pleasure she had felt.

What Bisca didn't know was that Natsu didn't answer, he wasn't sure if he loved the woman, he knew he definitely liked her, otherwise he wouldn't have slept with Bisca all those years ago. But love? Natsu didn't know.

That question ate away at Natsu for several days, but Bisca either didn't notice his hesitance to say those three words back to her, or just didn't care. It wasn't until Natsu spent more time with Bisca and Naska did he realize his feelings for Bisca. And it wasn't until a couple of weeks after his return did he admit it. It was in the middle of when he and Bisca had been making love and as he had cum inside her once again, he had said those words. Bisca had smiled at Natsu before kissing him and continuing where they had left off. The two of the were happy, happy to still be together.

"Alright!" Natsu said as he admired the small case Bisca had given him, opening it up he saw something that made him smile.

It was the gun he had used on that day 7 years ago.

Natsu noticed that it looked very different, but was still the same gun that he had practiced with on that day before the S-Class exam. "This is awesome!" Natsu said as he and Bisca stood in the firing range. "I spent the last 7 years customizing it" Bisca said "Thought you'd want a little reminder of that day. It's fully useable, go on. Why don't you give it a try, or have you forgotten everything I taught you that day?" Bisca said playfully as she teased the dragon slayer.

Natsu grinned before remembering what he'd been taught, taking up the correct stance he aimed down the sights towards the target before pulling the trigger.

And Natsu was amazed at what he saw.

The red lines that ran along the side of the gun all lit up as he pulled the rigger and a single bullet flew out, but as it flew a small magic circle appeared at the tip of the bullet. The bullet then burst into flames before the flames took shape. Natsu couldn't help but laugh as he saw what shape the flames around the bullet took.

It was a dragon.

Natsu and Bisca spent several hours down in the firing range, practicing with Natsu's new pistol. Bisca had even made a holster for Natsu to keep the gun with him. "It's no good making this gun if your not going to use it" She said.

Natsu could only agree.

**Epilogue**

Natsu and Bisca spent many happy weeks together before they found out that Bisca was pregnant again. This overjoyed the couple and the two were married just a month after their second child was born, it was a healthy boy that they named Tyler. Naska was overjoyed to meet her little brother and the parents couldn't be happier. Natsu then fought alongside his fellow mages from Fairy Tail in the X791 Grand Magic Games and won, regaining the title of strongest guild for Fairy Tail.

As they walked back through Magnolia, Bisca couldn't be happier, Naska was on her fathers shoulders, holding the large trophy, Tyler slept soundly in her arms, he was a spitting image of his mother, and she was with the man she loved. Her husband: Natsu Dragneel.

Lets just say, Bisca Dragneel was very happy she took Natsu to target practice that day.


End file.
